We Used To Be
by EatingCake101
Summary: The Titans run into an old friend, lover, and crime-fighting partner of Robin, whom they might just want on their team. However, old friends just might want something more than a membership from the Teen Titans. A one-shot, please read and review.


**I realized that there were many Fanfics about the Titans and Batman, but never about Batgirl and her thoughts about Robin leaving the team and joining the Titans. So here's my one-shot, please enjoy!**

After the long and intense battle with the mighty demon father of Raven, the indestructible Trigon was now history, together with his plots for his only daughter's fears to come true. Raven was now safe and happy in the hands of her friends, where she had more than the portal of Trigon's destruction of mortals to look forward to.

But there was a reason not to celebrate yet, as Slade had got his wish for flesh and escaped. Now on the loose and possibly lurking deep to cause the Titans pain and suffering, the Titans must find him and put him out of his misery for good.

Robin was the most focused out of all his friends, knowing that he played a very important part in getting them into Trigon's hell in the first place. Though he had to take credit though, because without him, they might have been long gone by now, and who knows what might Raven have turned into.

He stared at his computer for days, searching for anything that might get him a lead, or at least, an advantage. It was hopeless. Slade was smart, not some fool your encounter on a daily basis of fighting crime.

Speaking of which, alarms started buzzing from all over the tower, and that can only mean one thing, trouble.

Robin ran into the main room, where all the Titans to assembled for information on the chaos that was wrecking havoc.

"What's the trouble?" Robin demanded, having a hint it might be the anti-hero of their recent quest.

"Cinderblock's attacking the city," Cyborg announced.

"Well then lets go!" said Robin.

"Hold on, I didn't say it was Jump City, it's in Gotham,"

"Gotham? I am sure Gotham's super heroes can take care of that," Robin asked.

"Dude, are you insane? Batman only comes out at night, remember?" Beast Boy made a good point; the Dark Knight has his own hours. "Besides, Cinderblock is the Titans' villain, I'm sure Batman has someone who goes hand to hand with him every night,"

"Yeah," Robin looked down in shame, somehow remembering how he would instead be on Batman's nerves when he didn't obey orders. He then realized it was time to leave the nest, and go solo instead of being one's sidekick. That all changed on the day he met his fellow Titans, and they became a family of heroes, with him, of course, being their leader.

"What's wrong with you? Didn't you used to serve him or something?" Raven asked.

"I hate to intrude, but who is this Batman that you speak of?" asked Starfire.

"He and Robin used to kick butt back in Gotham city, they were pretty much something everyone wants to talk about," said Cyborg.

"And he still doesn't want to tell us who Batman really is! C'mon dude, I bet 5 bucks that it's Bruce Wayne. He is the only one in the world who can afford all that stuff!" said Beast Boy.

"Look, are we going after Cinderblock or what? Titans, GO!" Robin commanded as he got into his R-cycle and took off, leaving the others in total suspense.

They arrived in Gotham and began to take down the monster in their own respective ways.

Robin felt a strong nostalgic feeling overwhelm him. The last time he was here he punched his adoptive father in the face before taking off, and what made it worse was now he had to defeat Cinderblock instead of reminiscing about those times.

Starfire continually threw starbolts, but Cinderblock made no notice and continued with the destruction of the city. She growled in frustration.

Cyborg did the same with his sonic canon, so as Raven with her energy blast and hitting him with heavy things from the sidewalk, but again, Cinderblock didn't change.

Robin threw his explosive disks and threw in some martial arts moves, and so did Beast Boy with his animals, but that didn't even startle him. In fact, the Titans themselves were wondering if he even knew they were there.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a strange but familiar silhouette appeared, it landed on Cinderblocks head, and then placed an explosive before jumping off. Cinderblock's head exploded, with its body remaining, but it fell on the ground, worthless without its head.

"Batman?" Beast Boy mumbled, hoping it was the mysterious masked vigilante. The Titans slowly walked towards it, remembering not to let their guard down. After the dust and smoke cleared, revealed the face of their mysterious hero.

It wasn't the legend Beast Boy was hoping for, but unsurprisingly, he wasn't disappointed.

"Well well, birdie, long time no see,"

She had a similar costume of Batman, but was slimmer, and had medium length red hair.

"Batgirl?" Robin called.

"Robin," Batgirl greeted. The other Titans tried to get a good look of her. She was beautiful, and the Bat costume proved her to be connected to Batman in one way or another.

Robin smiled, and then ran forward to give his old friend a hug. "Oh my god, it's been long hasn't it?"

"Yes it has," Batgirl released the embrace. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends?"

"Of course, Batgirl, I would like you to meet Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. We are the Teen Titans,"

"I know, best Teen superheroes out there, hard to miss,"

"Team, this is Batgirl. We used to work together,"

"It's wonderful to meet an old friend of Robin! I'm Starfire, it's such a pleasure!" Starfire greeted her with a neck breaking hug.

"Yes, it's good to meet new friends of Robin too, especially very strong ones," Batgirl said while having being almost squished to death.

"Nice to meet ya," said Cyborg.

"Greetings," Raven said in a monotone voice.

A green dove with a rose clutched in its mouth flew towards the girl and turned into a human Beast Boy. He then got down on his knees and gave her the rose. "And I am the magnificent Beast Boy,"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Um, okay, thanks," said Batgirl.

"So, what did you do to get that thing's head off?" asked Robin. He wanted as much detail as possible for what he had been missing out on all this while.

"New thing Bats have been working on. It's 50 times stronger than your disks that he taught you to create,"

"Really? I thought by now you would go solo already," asked Robin.

"Nah, I like being sidekick, can't imagine what leaders of big organizations like the Teen Titans have to put up with, besides, I trust Bats"

"That reminds me, why don't you come back with us to the tower to get a good glimpse of what we Titans are up to? You might just change your mind," said Cyborg.

"Sounds fair," she said, and then everyone piled into the T- car. No one was flying or riding a motorbike back home, fighting Cinderblock had worn them out.

"So, um, Batgirl, tell us, what was it like fighting crime with Robin?" asked Starfire.

"Well, I didn't get him all to myself you know, Batman would be such a kill joy at times. The only time we get one on one was during training or during dates,"

"DATES?!" the Titans were shocked. Robin suddenly turned bright red. While sitting in the passenger seat, he shrunk down, hoping the Titans won't notice his sudden demeanor.

"Wait, he didn't he tell you?" Batgirl looked around to see confused faces.

"Excuse me, but what is this date? Today is the Wednesday, yes?" Starfire seemed the most confused.

"No, they used to be going out," Raven answered.

Starfire raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing Star," Robin commented before anyone could. Not wanting his crush to know that what sat beside her was his ex-girlfriend.

"But please, what do you mean by 'going out'?" Starfire asked Batgirl. "Isn't it already obvious you fight crime together by going out?"

"It means that Robin and Batgirl used to be lovers! Oh my…Robin, why didn't you ever tell us? When the three of you formed the Batman family I had no idea that he would ever allow such a thing!" Cyborg drooled over this information. Starfire gasped in response.

"Yes Robin, you had never told me of such things," Starfire didn't sound like her bubbly self now. In fact, she then started to fill her head with horrid thoughts of the young and equally beautiful lady that sat beside her. She was definitely no match for her. She was from this strange planet after all, she was human, and so was Robin. They made a perfect match.

"Don't worry Starfire, its over between us, Robin's all yours," Batgirl said, feeling Starfire was the new love in Robin's life.

But that didn't comfort Starfire's worries. Not one bit. "No please, tell me more about this, 'going out', I would really like to have a good connection in earth's strange ways of love. On my planet, there is none of this 'going out' as true love has no wrong,"

Robin sunk deeper in his seat as Cyborg whispered in his ear, "Good luck buddy, you're gonna need it,"

* * *

When everyone returned to the tower, everyone wanted to show the new girl around, except for Starfire and Raven. Raven couldn't care less, and Starfire followed along to keep a good eye on her.

"This is the main Titans tower. The others are in different parts of the world. There's Titans east, west, and even south. We don't just keep Jump city safe, but the whole world has also came into our concerns," Cyborg turned the big screen into the world's map where every Titan were kept track of at all times.

"Whoa, you guys pretty much have everyone on speed dial. Back home, I'm his only ally, plus this new kid. And here's the thing, we wait for this bat signal to go up in the sky. I'm kinda jealous actually," said Batgirl.

"Are you kidding me? I'd give anything to be like Batman. Cool suit and gadgets, and now a bat signal? Sure beats that annoying alarm every time there's trouble," Beast Boy complained. "I bet he's really rich too, like billionaire Bruce Wayne, am I right?"

Batgirl suddenly got uncomfortable. "Um yeah, sure…"

Starfire noticed this. She flew forward and sniffed a few times. "Hah! I smell denial. You're hiding something. Tameranians have a unique ability to sense true emotions, right Robin?"

"Um, yeah, sure Star,"

"C'mon, I'll show you my room next," said Beast Boy.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold your horses BB, what makes you think your room would convince Batgirl here to become a Titan?" Cyborg asked, wondering his true intentions.

"Duh, every Titan gets their own specially custom made, security lock in room, Batgirl here might just want to become a Titan after she sees what she's about to get when she does,"

"And want makes you think your room is so convincing? The first girl ever to enter your room was Raven, and she didn't wake up for a week after smelling those disgusting stuff you got in there!" Cyborg argued. A bulb then went off in Starfire's head.

"No please friend Batgirl, see the delight of a Titan room, and one doesn't come with such a view like Beast Boy's!"

"I'm your friend?" asked Batgirl.

"No, she wants to see the computer setups!" said Cyborg.

"No, she wants to go to my room!" said Beast Boy.

"Yes Cyborg, it is customary to let the guest first glimpse at your bedrooms," said Starfire.

"No she doesn't. She wants to see what mojo the Titans have, don't you Batgirl?" Robin got his cocky look on.

"Why, you do know me very well after all. I thought you had actually lost interest," said Batgirl.

Starfire gasped.

"Mojo?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yup, Titans! To the arena!" Robin commanded.

* * *

"Robin, what are we doing here?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah man. We aren't actually fighting her are we? I mean, she's outnumbered," Cyborg too asked.

"That doesn't make her less of a threat," Robin explained.

"Hey birdie, your Titans ready to woop my butt into next week or what?" Batgirl called out.

"Oh, it is so on, Titans, go!"

Cyborg blasted his sonic canon, Starfire with her starbolts, Raven used her telekinesis to throw heavy objects towards her way.

But Batgirl dodged every one of them and used hand to hand combat with Cyborg. While he was strong enough to throw her into Antarctica, he was no match for her. She ended up fixing his circuits and made him go haywire. His body exploded into pieces, with his head remaining whole.

Next was Raven. She chanted her incantation, "Azarath Metrion Zin," Before finishing, Batgirl took the end of her cloak and wrapped her body around it, including the mouth, and then kicked her in the stomach, where she fell into the floor with a heavy thud.

"Raven!" Beast Boy's screams were heard, and ultimately morphed into an elephant and began charging at her direction. She then did a somersault and landed on his head, where she jumped onto the body and kicked the head painfully. Beast Boy then morphed back into his human form and rubbed the back of his head. Batgirl then started to punch him, but he dodged before she could.

"I can't believe I actually liked you! Heck, I can't believe Robin actually went out with you!"

"Well, I'm a tough girl, and I want someone who can compete with me,"

Another kick sent Beast Boy flying, and before you know it, he was down too.

More starbolts were sent Batgirl's way, but dodging it was not a problem.

"Robin will not stand for this!" Starfire shouted.

"Hey, I told you he was all yours,"

Batgirl threw an electric disk towards her, and the current was so powerful that the Tameranian couldn't handle. Before long, she also fell.

"Batrical disks, made 50 times more powerful than Robin's,"

"Starfire!" Robin screamed before a smoke bomb was thrown, blocking him from get any closer to her.

"Sorry Dick, but your team can't compare to the Bat family,"

Robin smiled. "You know Barbara, sometimes I wonder if you had ever moved on, because our breakup sort of made you turn bonkers,"

Batgirl growled, she began her battle with him. But no one emerged winner, and both were exhausted.

"You can't beat me! Bats had more time to train me after you left!"

"He adopted me when I was 12 and trained me til' then, you got yourself quite a challenger,"

"That's it!" Batgirl took out the same explosive from the fight with Cinderblock.

"Don't you dare!" Robin grabbed her wrist. "Don't do it," He then began to push some buttons on the explosive, and then ran away as quickly as he could. Once he got to a safe distance, the explosive exploded, leaving Batgirl unconscious.

Raven got up and began to heal each member except Cyborg, who was carried off into his room so that he could repair himself with some help of the team.

"Robin, you are okay? She is okay?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. I set the explosive to a lower damage level before she could use it on me,"

Batgirl woken up. "How?"

"Batman didn't teach you everything about the explosive he makes. He can change the level of damage in case he runs into Catwoman, and in the other case, for the Joker,"

"Well, I will go back and demand he tells me everything he has told you, but I know that's not going to happen, because I'm not his adopted son,"

The Titans got into deep shock again. "ADOPTED SON?!"

* * *

After a long…long day at the tower, Batgirl is about to leave, when everyone wanted a final answer.

"You will make a fine exception to the team," said Robin.

"And you can use the computer to trace bad guys anytime you like," said Cyborg.

"And you get a cool Titan bedroom," said Beast Boy.

"And you can bring Starfire to her next haircut," said Raven. Starfire grumbled at her reason.

"Thanks guys, I would really like that, but I still like fighting bad guys with the Dark Knight. It's a real honor you know. And I like staying close to my dad. His office is full of computers ready for the next bad guys' move, plus I like my bedroom, and my hairdresser," said Batgirl.

"Well, then take this," Robin placed in her hand a communicator. "You might not be a Titan, but you are still a friend. Anytime you need help, the Titans got your back,"

Batgirl smiled. "Thank you, all of you, and Robin, you may be better off here after all. I think Gotham has enough superheroes for now, but we might need you back sometimes. He misses you,"

"Can you guys give me and Batgirl a minute?" asked Robin.

"Yeah sure, she all yours," said Cyborg, who went along with the rest of the team. Starfire felt a need to make sure what was going on did not involve any tricks, so she hid out close, just in case.

"Bruce really misses you, and after that day, he just doesn't seem the same anymore,"

"He's got Jason now,"

"Tim actually, Jason went to search for his mom, but the Joker-"

"The Joker?" Robin asked. Batgirl began to tear up.

"Hey, it's okay,"

"No, it's not. He's becoming more and more reckless,"

"I'll come back during Christmas, with the whole team, sound good?"

"Your hopeless Dick, you really are,"

"I can't wait to meet this Tim fella,"

"He's great. Well, I have to go, the signal's going up soon enough, and in Batman's state, I have to be there,"

"Thank you Barbara, for everything. Take care of him for me, I'll knock some sense into him one day, I promise,"

"Yeah, I know you will, and you take care of Starfire, she loves you, I can tell," They shared a hug, when Starfire's screams could be heard when a green lizard appeared on her arm.

"Starfire?"

Beast Boy morphed back into his human form. "I knew it! It's Bruce Wayne!" he shouted in victory before running off and telling Cyborg.

Starfire scratched the back of her head. "Heh heh,"

"Goodbye, friend," said Batgirl before she jumped off the Titans' tower.

"I am really starting to like her," said Starfire.


End file.
